Hockey Night in Chicago
by UberPest
Summary: A short series I did in 2000. Meg Thatcher and Benton Fraser watch a hockey game together with interesting consequences.
1. Hockey Night in Chicago

**Title: **"Hockey Night in Chicago"

**Pairing(s):** FraserThatcher

**Spoilers:** None

**Teaser: **Meg and Ben watch a hockey game together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em, they belong to Alliance and those who gave them life (ie the actors)

**A/N: **If you don't like the idea of Meg and Ben together... BAIL NOW!!

Angie posted a challenge to have OFMounties watching a hockey game together, sharing a bowl of popcorn. At some point their hands had to connect in said bowl, the rest was up to the individual authors. Since I'd had this story in my head, but I needed a kick in the butt to jostle it loose, I'd like to thank Angie for it.

This is a prequel to "Morning Interlude" and, once again, written during a Leafs game. I'm going to have to start taping games to write to for the off-season.

* * *

Inspector Meg Thatcher and Constable Benton Fraser, both RCMP returned from their outing to his spartan dwelling. Trotting at their heels was Fraser's ever-present lupine companion, Diefenbaker. Ben carried a large sweat-stained bag of hockey equipment into the nearly empty room. Dropping his load he turned to Meg.

"I can't believe you beat me."

"You're just jealous," she said, unzipping her jacket. "You can't stand that you were beaten by a woman."

"That's not it at all," he defended. "I can't get over that I was beaten by my superior officer who, I might add, has never played hockey before." Ben pulled off his boots, laying the laces out neatly as to facilitate air circulation and proper drying. "It also doesn't help matter that my deaf wolf was tending your goal and stopped half my shots."

Meg finished removing her own outerwear, leaving her standing in dripping clothing. It wasn't her fault, she hadn't intended to check Ben into a snow bank. Or, if it was, she hadn't intended for him to take her down as well.

He stood, shaking the melted globs of snow from his hair. The moisture plastered the short curls to his skull, making him look like a teenager. "I'm going to find us something dry to change into, then we can catch the game on TV."

"That sounds great Ben, but where is your television?" She looked around the small living area and saw no set.

"Ah, it's in the bedroom. Sometimes Dief likes to watch it before he goes to sleep."

Meg stepped into his bedroom, noticing the personal effects, or lack thereof. On the nightstand was a picture of a man holding a small child upside down. The boy in the picture couldn't have been more than four years old. It was obviously not a posed photo as the man was apparently having a hard time maintaining purchase on the boy who was flashing a toothy grin at the camera while flailing around. She couldn't help but smile at the image a young Ben presented.

Ben stepped out of the bathroom, pausing to retrieve a stack of clothing from the top of the bureau. "Here, these are all I have that won't be too large on you."

Taking the clothing from his hand as she went to the bathroom she wondered aloud, "Who's playing?"

Ben's voice filtered through the door from the kitchen, where he was digging through several pots and pans. "Leafs and Caps. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." 'But it does explain the choice of clothing,' Meg thought, looking at the shrunken pair of RCMP sweats and Maple Leafs jersey. Little did she know that it was his favorite jersey, but she liked it because it retained his smell. Neither was to know it at the time, but in the years to come, the rightful ownership of that jersey would be a constant battle between them.

Meg stepped out of the bathroom to be enveloped by the aroma of popcorn and the sound of the pre game commentary from the TV. "You know, one of the things I miss most about home is Hockey Night. Especially Don Cherry's commentary."

She turned toward the sound of him coming up behind her bearing a large bowl of popcorn. "It's just not hockey night without popcorn. I remember listening to the games on the radio with my grandfather. He'd make a huge bowl and we would sit and listen for hours." He sat in front of the television and leaned against the bed.

"Come over here, the game's starting," he shifted slightly to the side to make room for her in front of the tiny screen. She sat next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, placing the bowl of popcorn within easy reach for either of them.

He noticed her skin was slightly cool to the touch, so he pulled a wool blanket off his bed to cover the both of them. He didn't want to say anything, but he knew her thoughts were not on the game. He could tell by the way she faced the television, but didn't watch the action. As he became more absorbed by the game he reached for another hand full of popcorn, only to find her doing the same. Their hands collided briefly in the bowl, but neither said anything about it.

Contrary to popular belief, Meg was a big hockey fan, but the earlier physical activity and the warmth and security Benton provided quickly lulled her to a dozing state. She snuggled closer to him and he unconsciously tightened his grip, pulling her closer still. 'This is the life,' Meg thought. 'Warmth, love, hockey game,' Deif leaned his head across her lap, and she rubbed behind his ears briefly, 'and a wolf.' She smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The game was over and Ben attempted to stand to turn off the television, but found the better part of his upper body pinned by his... 'Well, what is she to you?' he wondered. She was much more than just his superior officer. They'd been dating for several months, and, frankly, calling her his girlfriend was creepy. They weren't teenagers anymore, but he realized he needed something to call her. Suddenly he remembered an occurrence and an idea began to form in his mind. He shook her softly.

"Meg?"

"Hmmnn?"

"I was just wondering something. Remember that time you wanted to have children? Well, I was thinking, do you still want to? My offer still stands. The only catch is you have to marry me first."

Not realizing the question at all Meg replied automatically, "'Kay. Just lemme know when."

He laughed inwardly, waiting for her reaction when she finally realized what she agreed to.

* * *

Yea, I know, a bit cheesy, but it's angst free. And it sure did take me long enough to write for such a short piece. Maybe the next one will be a bit longer.


	2. Admissions

**Category: **Romance, Series, going AU

**Rating: **t

**Pairings:** Fraser/Thatcher

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer: **These are not my characters commence weeping. If they were you'd better believe there would be some mass-marketing done on OFM alone. due South and the related references are property of Paul Haggis and Alliance Entertainment.

**A/N: **Thanks to all you (okay, the twelve of you) you stuck with me this far. You knew it was coming, you just had to wait for it. Well, and kick me in the butt a lot.

I said originally this was RayV, but have since mistakenly made refeneces to RayK episodes. I'm a naughty fic writer. I swing both Rays, but am saying this is AU just in case anyone is confused by my confusion.

* * *

Fraser stood at perfect attention outside the Canadian Consulate, gaurding it from marauding cleanser salespersons. Or at least that's usually what he wanted everyone to believe. This particular week, however, he was on duty for an entirely different reason. Yes, he was being punished for a very stupid decision while watching a recent hockey game.

At the time he'd done it, it seemed a good idea. Ask Meg, his superior officer and of late the woman he'd been seeing, to marry him. She'd fallen asleep on his chest while watching the game, pinning him so he couldn't move. In his mind asking her to marry him wasn't that bad of a move, just meant to get her attention so he could free his arm and torso. So what if it backfired? So what if she'd actually agreed to it? So what if she didn't know she'd done it? Who was he to lie to her? He had to make sure she still wanted to go through with it.

Of course, there was always the point of using a little tact in reminding her of these occurances.

No, that was probably the worst move of them all. However it was odd that she didn't actually tell him she wouldn't marry him. He was relieved on that front.

But still, here he was, standing outside te consulate, pulling a double shift every day the past two weeks. While he was thinking, a bottle green 1971 Buik Riviera slid across the icy pavement into an illegal parking space. His best friend Ray Vecchio climbed out of the car, navigated his way over the uncleared sidewalk and stood in front of him.

"So, Benny, you wanna go get some lunch?"

Benton didn't move. Not one eyelash. Not even a blink.

"Oh man! The Dragon Lady's still got you doing this? Just what did you do, anyway? Must've been something big," Ray looked thoughtful for a moment. "Did you spit on a sidewalk? Seems to me that's the worst thing you could've done. Well, as a Canadian anyway. Either that or maybe littering. Canadians hate litter." Ray, now teasing his unresponsive friend decided to poke fun at the Mountie's personal life. "Or maaaayyyybeee, since you two have been spending so much time together, you got some weird idea only you would get and decided to propose. I know I'd be mad as all get out if you proposed to me. Of course, I am a guy, but still."

Fraser still didn't move, however his control over the blood circulating through his face slipped minutely- and he did something unthinkable.

He blushed.

Once started, the blood flow took its own mind in what was happening. Soon his ears were as red as his tunic.

Ray was taken aback for a moment before realizing he'd struck paydirt.

"You asked Thatcher to marry you? I can't believe this. Why?"

Fraser just stood there, continuing the blush. He had no intentions of answering. Actually he didn't know how to respond, Ray and Meg were not on the best of terms with one another. He wasn't gettingin between them to try to find out why.

Realizing he not going to get an answer, Ray turned to leave. "You know what, Benny? I don't want to know. Forget I ever asked."

Fraser was still standing there hours later when InspectorThatcher left the consulate for the evening. She stood close enough that he could feel her body heat on his face before speaking.

"Go ahead and take tomarrow morning off. Sleep in. We can start planning this thing this weekend." Leaning forward she kissed him gently.

'Okay,' he thought. 'Maybe it wasn't such a bad decision afterall.'


	3. Morning Interlude

I wrote this while watching a Toronto Maple Leafs game. I suppose I need to do some Calculus, but everyone knows how unimportant that is to me.

Rating: K+

Pairings: BF/MT

**Disclaimer: **You know who this belongs to.

**Spoilers:** None

x x x

"Ben," She started. "I'm huge. You do realize that don't you?" She turned sideways in front of the mirror, trying to find an angle that didn't show her belly. No such luck.

"Why me?" Ben asked himself. They'd gone through this conversation virtually every morning since she started to show. He didn't even bother opening his eyes anymore. He replied from where he lay on the bed. "You're pregnant. You're supposed to be huge. Besides it's only for a few more weeks, if that long."

"I guess" Meg turned away from the mirror, moved back to the bed and her dozing husband. "Come on, it's time to get up. You've got to go to work. There's that meeting for the Law Enforcement convention today. If you don't get up now, you'll be late."

Ben groaned and pulled the pillow over his face. "Ben, I believe married life has made you soft."

His voice came slightly muffled to her ears, "You aren't the one who had to go out at all hours of the night for his pregnant wife's cravings. Honestly, you should be grateful there was a store open at two in the morning that carries watermelon. Especially when it's out of season. It is January after all." He pulled the pillow off his face, wincing at the light.

He stood and stretched. Glancing at his wife's choice of nightclothes he smirked. Her belly pressed at the emblem of his favourite Leafs jersey. He padded over the cold wooden floor, stopping to stand behind her. Wrapping his arms around her mid section he pressed his lips to her neck and whispered, "But, I don't really mind. I get more sleep this way than listening to you complaining all night."

Meg slapped at him lightly as he danced away. "You just go get dressed for work!" She felt the baby kick, glancing down she spoke, "Yes, I know, it'll be your turn to keep him up before too long."

If she didn't know better, she'd have sworn she felt the baby laugh. Oh dear. They were going to be in for it soon.


	4. And there you are

**Category:** Slightly more than a snapshot, but not by much. This is just to get that baby out of Meg in a (hopefully) entertaining way. AU.

**Rating: **PG-13 for some language.

**Pairings:** BF/MT,

**Spoilers:** "An Eye for an Eye"

**Disclaimer: **The usual stuff: dueSOUTHy types go to Alliance, PH, et al. However, the baby (who has a name, but you get that later), belongs to me.

**A/N: **This is for everyone who gave feedback and words of encouragement. The title just seems like something OFDM would say to his son as a word of encouragement. I don't know if it fits this story, not like the last chapter's title either. I'm no good at titles. I know I said I had some set up to do, but that'll have to wait. This is just another happy story, 'cuz I'm feeling kinda happy now.

Ray is Ray V. 'cuz I like him in a snowsuit.

* * *

"Of all the times for the roads to be closed," Meg complained throughout gritted teeth.

"It's not my fault. It's the storm. The snow blocked the roads."

"Oh, yes it IS your fault. If you'd been thinking we'd have had this baby in a normal season, not when there's too bloody much snow for the snow plows to get out."

"I fail to see how that is my fault."

"That's because you are not in labor. If you'd been thinking with your head instead of your..." Another contraction hit her full force. "I really hate you right now. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, dear. I'm fully aware of that fact, and I'm sorry." He paused to get a cup of tea. "Here drink this."

"What is it?"

"It's a blend of... You don't want to know. It will make the contractions less painful though."

The wind howled outside the window. Dief raised his head, but quickly lowered it again when he saw Meg on the bed. Now was not the best time to be noticed. He slunk slowly out to the kitchen.

A knock came from the door. Not wanting to leave his wife, he called for the person to come in. The door swung open revealing a Ray so padded up in snow gear as to pass for the Michlin man.

"So I was sitting at home, in front of a heat register all cozy when I get this call for help from my very good Mountie friend. He says his wife is in labor and he can't get to the hospital, but since I'm a cop, I could go out and face the raging blizzard to help get them to a hospital. Why do I think this is not going to have a happy ending?"

"Thank you kindly for coming Ray. But we don't need you to drive us to the hospital."

"WHAT!" Ray and Meg yelled in unison.

"That's it. If I wasn't going to kill you before, I will now. Detective, why didn't kill him when you shot him? Huh? Is it too much for me to ask for you to shoot him again?"

"Don't worry, I'll do it right this time."

Ben, realizing he was about to die, sought the path of self-preservation. "No, what I mean is the baby is coming too fast. We won't have time to get to the hospital. You'll deliver in the car."

"The hell she will! Not in that car!"

"I know. That's why I'm going to deliver the baby here."

"Like Hell!" Meg grew even more enraged "I hope this baby gets my brains and not yours. You are such a moron."

Another contraction hit, just as powerful as before, but with less pain. The tea really did work.

"Okay, Ray. I'm going to need you to help Meg sit up and hold her hand. Meg I just need you to push when I say so. Okay?"

"I am going to kill you. That's the only way you'll never touch me again."

"Okay, that sounds about right. Time to get started."

Some time later, it was hard to judge exactly, Meg delivered their son. Meg would say days, Ben less than an hour, and Ray wouldn't remember anything at all as he passed out. Seems that man can't stand a few broken fingers.

The baby squalled, letting the whole world know he was cold and hungry. "So," Fraser said wrapping him with a blanket. "Mom, would you like to hold him?"

He placed their son in her tired arms, and she whispered to him. "Hello, Robert Kerry Fraser. I'm telling you right now, so I don't forget. Your father is the biggest idiot in the entire world."

"Yes, and I'm lucky that your mom put up with me this long." He stroked the fine dark hair on the newest Fraser's head. He kissed his wife's cheek. "I'm going to get Ray to go lay down, then see if the roads have opened yet.

Ben settled Ray on the couch, go him ice for his fingers. It seemed the roads to the hospital weren't going to be opened for more several hours.

He watched from the doorway. It was a beautiful scene. His wife, nursing their son, both half asleep. He walked to them and gently retrieved his son from Meg's embrace. He kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "I'll wake you later, when we can go to the hospital."

He turned to his son, "And you can just get used to wearing some clothes."

Ben stood at the foot of his son's crib, almost asleep on his feet, watching Robert's tiny chest move in and out. The pastels of the rising sun flowed into the room, making everything feel new. Ben felt he'd never seen anything as beautiful before in his life.

"Hey, Dad," he whispered. "Look at this. You have a grandson."

"Yes, and it's about time. You did a good job son. I'm proud of you." He moved closer to the baby to get a better look at his features. "He looks just like you, too."

Ben's eyelids were drooping, he needed sleep, but wouldn't. "Son. I want you to sleep now. I'll keep an eye on everything. The world will still be here when you wake up." Ben couldn't muster enough energy to reply so he just nodded and lay on the bed.

Robert Fraser, legend of the North, leaned over his grandson's sleeping form and whispered, "Have I ever told you about your father's boomerang experience...?"

* * *

**A/N 2:** That's where I left off, but if I get enough feedback, I could continue. Please let me know what you thought of this--good or bad!


End file.
